Contradictions
by Stanzaar
Summary: Say, Echizen Ryoma had a sister two years older than him. She was everything Ryoma hated and loved as a person.
1. Chapter 1

_Life in England had been fun yet draining._

* * *

It was just a mere desire of a 17-year-old girl to reside in her home country, nothing more. If one thing could be called abnormal, it was the fact that never in her life had she ever stepped her foot on the said country. And yet, she called it her homeland.

Her trip from England to Japan was long, very long. It was long and quite. She had travelled alone, leaving her beloved older brother behind in his very own misery. Her brother loved her deeply, to the point of being _too much_. It was a struggle itself to convince him of her leave to where she was currently. He was stubborn, but so did she.

In the ninth year of her time of living, she had lost the warmth given by those of mothers and fathers. It was sad, really. At times, she would blame her brother for her loneliness. Her brother would comfort her with some candies that had lost its effect long ago. Though, it was his sincere feeling that always made her warm up, not the candy.

It was never said that she had some kind of tragic past. Don't assume that her parents were dead, because they weren't. But it was true, she didn't have them by her side those past few years. It had only been her and her brother, just the two of them. Well, his fiancée came by occasionally, but it was irrelevant. She'd never admit it, but she had a brother-complex of her own. That was the reason why, as much as she hated it, she had never complained about her brother's antic.

Her life-changing event started during the early year of her fourth grade. While it was true that her brother was excellent at cooking, she had never thought that he wanted to pursue the particular field further. It was a big shock to both of her parents upon hearing the news; even she was surprised by it. He asked for their permission to go study in England, saying that a fellow chef recommended him to a certain cooking institution there. The institution was very convincing that he actually dared to take the chance.

Her mother was delightful to hear the wonderful news. She supported whatever her son decided to do wholeheartedly, even if it meant that he had to go somewhere far away from home. Her son was already big, and he deserved the chance. On the other hand, her father didn't take it as positive as her mother. But, her brother didn't mind him very much; it was quite easy to persuade him, and it proved to be true. Not long after, he agreed reluctantly.

The real dispute started right after that. Everyone in the family was present in the dining room during her brother's announcement, including herself and her younger brother. Her older brother's next request was what startled the whole residents most: for him to bring her along to England. He never said a thing to her regarding the issue, so of course, she too was surprised. Going with him would mean separating with her dear family, and she didn't want that. Yet, the thought of not being with her older brother disturbed her more. Call it favoritism, but she indeed loved her older brother most, more than her mother, father, or even younger brother.

Even if she agreed with his decision of taking her with him, the problem didn't lie there. In the end, it was her parents' final decision that could settle everything. Seeing their not so amused look, it only meant one thing: the answer was a no. But really, what could an ignorant father and soft mother do when they were faced with stubborn children? Nothing. Consequently, both her and her older brother managed to convince their parents. That was how she ended up living in England for eight long years.

Eight years in England and nine years in America. If we add them up together, it would mean all her life spent in foreign country. Then, how was she not excited coming to her home country of Japan?

* * *

She couldn't help but feel elated when she walked outside of the cramped building of the airport. Really, what could be nicer than a blazing sunny sky after a very long ride? Well, her bedroom might win, as she was a shut-in at times.

Maybe she was over excited, or maybe the two of them weren't looking their way properly, and they just had to bump harshly that made the girl almost lose her balance and fall jarringly. _Almost. _But, the same didn't go with her belongings. Her suitcase was okay, but not her handbags. Some of the contents of her handbags were scattered around the place. Amidst of all the frustration, the only thing she could feel was vexation. Someone just had to put her in that situation, and it was definitely not very pleasing.

But, what can you say? Even if she wasn't those that will be enchanted with handsome appearance, she just have to be _a little _excited upon seeing one right in front of her face, no? Well, she did. Though, she convinced herself she was still irritated by the incident, what could she do, really? She wasn't blushing, no she wasn't. She was just smiling like an idiot, thinking of her not-so-unlucky occurrence of her youth. It tingled her how an event could lead to another.

What she saw was a beautiful countenance decorated with shrewd amethyst eyes along with chin-length wavy hair. His hair was blue of a darker color that really, really, made her wonder. If she were a bit sane, she would wonder that the person in front of her had blue hair, but she didn't. Instead, she wondered about the hair that went perfectly with his pale complexion. If the person were a woman, she'd like to have him as a sister. The person really gave her a sense of security. Why she chose to have him as a sister, she wasn't very sure. Maybe, she just couldn't take the fact of him being more delicate than her.

Even when admiring his features so thoroughly that it left her stunned, she still managed to catch the amused look he gave her. It was brief, but he was definitely laughing at her. Well, who wouldn't? Someone you had just met was practically worshipping your very being.

Without further ado, she straightened her back to his field of vision; disregarding _the look _he gave her and bowed remorsefully, thinking that from what she had seen (in dramas and anime), Japanese liked to bow, "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"

In the slightest moment she succeeded in detecting the irked look on his face, that expression turned into one heavenly smile that suited his appearance just nice immediately as he bowed back a little, "I'm all right. _Are _you?"

Looking quite unconvinced (since she _did _notice the irritation on his face, and she could never believe a mere bump could as much irritate the virtuous looking person), she replied skeptically as she retrieved her scattering belongings, "Just fine."

As the man helped her gather her stuffs, she pondered about the reason behind the face he made during that very brief moment. Well, if he was indeed irritated by their bumping, why would he still help her rather than walking away? It wasn't like they knew each other, and she (probably) wouldn't curse him for it. Or was it just common courtesy? When she thought about it, people were in fact politer than that. Only an ass would actually leave someone so pathetically alone collecting his or her scampered belongings in the middle of the busy crowd. It was damn embarrassing, after all.

Leaving her thoughts behind to focus her sole attention toward the other party (since she had been thinking about politeness, else she couldn't care less), she thanked him with the sweetest smile she could mustered to compete with that of his saintly smile. It was a bit discouraging, really, being by someone's superior (in term presence) to you. So at least, she thought, she had to put some good deal of effort.

But the competition didn't last long (that had also turned into a staring contest), just when she thought she could equal him. Well, her smile wasn't as angelic as his, but it was certainly very charming. Supported by her intense gaze, she concluded she was _almost _in equal standing as him. It was a game of her own, and she didn't really think the other party would take it as serious, so she didn't bother about it much. It was just a tad disappointing how close she was on winning her little game.

It was the car of her ride that broke the silent commotion between the two of them. She'd rather walk away losing than missing her ride. It was only a little game of hers after all, nothing worth the consequence. Just again, a tad disappointing.

"Take care," she parted softly. If she ever saw the man again, it would certainly be interesting. What were the chances?

* * *

Warm welcome was showered as soon as she entered the car. Her mother almost burst into tears upon seeing her only daughter back into her embrace. The father, well, he'd never show his soft side toward the second female of the family, but he was really pleased seeing her for the longest time ever. She had hoped for such a reunion, but just two things were missing: her brothers. Well, her big brother was in UK, so it couldn't be helped, while her younger brother on the other hand…

Indeed, where was he?

She might love her older brother most, but it never meant she didn't care for her younger one. Maybe, the latter thought otherwise. She had always been aware of her lack of attention toward her younger brother, making him grow to be somewhat distant. If she was kind and caring, she would regret those things in the past when she didn't include her younger brother much into her life, but she wasn't. It might be her fault that her younger brother had became an aloof person, but she never regretted it. She would always blame him for not being as interesting as her older brother, for doing nothing while everyone left him behind. Though, she loved him, really. He was the second person she loved most after her older brother. She sincerely loved him, despite the things she had done. That was one contradiction of her life that she never really bothered to care. What's done was done.

She realized she might not have the right to be upset of his absence, but did she really care? It was common courtesy, as reluctant as he was to welcome her back after so long. She was angry, and disappointed. If he actually hated her for those reasons, would she come to care about things she had done? Even if he hated her, he would always be her adorable younger brother and it would never change. Ever.

The moment her mother told her about the reason behind her brother's absence, it relieved her a great deal of time. Even if it meant nothing, at least he had an excuse. At least her thought would have a greater chance to be incorrect. The one thing she cared about was her family, after all. And never did she ever wish for one of them to hate her even the slightest.

Her mother said about tennis practice. His school had a very great tennis team and he was part of it, not that she ever doubted it. He was a tennis freak without fail, being raised in a tennis-oriented family and all. That didn't make her one like the other members of her family (excluding her mother; she _played _tennis, not _breathe _tennis, see the difference?), though. She enjoyed playing, but didn't seem to see the ecstasy of playing it as much as the males of her family. They were crazy. They could live with only tennis. They loved tennis as much as they love themselves. That was the one thing that differentiated her significantly between her siblings, and why her father seemed to care about her brothers more, specially the little one; he really had a passion for tennis.

Anyway, the school tennis team had reached the national championship, which was why her brother was forced to practice even on Sunday. Some things never changed.

* * *

Sightseeing the city of Tokyo through the moving car was nice. It was almost dark, and everything began to switch its light on; from the little streetlamps to the big lights in that very huge building. She had heard about the building since it was pretty famous. It was the Shibuya 109, and yeah it was big for a mere shopping mall.

She was sure amazed by the many different fashion styles offered in a single place. All of the Japanese street fashions could be seen as one there. Goth, Lolita, Punk, Visual Kei, Gyaru, Decora, you name it. Well, there were still those who wore _ordinary _clothing, but they still look great nevertheless. She, on the other hand, was eager to merge herself in that life. As weird as it looked, she promised to at least try once each of the styles and take a picture of it. She was a narcissist all right, so whatever.

Considering it was going to be winter in a few months, she was sure to go buy some jackets in that tall-looking building, 109 (excuse made).

* * *

It was only a mere coincidence catching his presence in that very place, or was it fate? Anyhow, there she saw him walking with a crowd of guys that didn't really catch her eyes. It was he and he only. The reason behind her eagerness wasn't because of her missing. Well, she missed him, but it wasn't that. A whole different feeling had surrounded her heart. It was a feeling of superiority. She sensed the need of to announce her presence that had been away for years. She needed to. She didn't want to be the insignificant person that happened to have the same blood flowing in their veins. She really needed to claim that place she once held: a sister.

One he loved or hated so badly.

He was an extreme person, she was aware of that. He would never have something so half-hearted, including his feelings. So it was either of the two, and she was actually unsure of which was better. Of course, everything would be good if he loved her. But, she could never cast away that little feeling of excitement at the thought that he hated her. It was the second contradiction of her life that she would never understood, or she would eventually.

She asked permission to step outside a little bit, saying she spotted her brother and was impatient about meeting him. Her parents gave an okay and let her go. They were aware of the two's complicated relationship, and a little mend wouldn't hurt. Neither was at fault, even if it was obvious that she was the evil one. But, it would be cruel if they blamed their only daughter and belittled her. She was so sensitive even if she was strong, and not one of them dared to shatter her. They never believed in her strength. They never believed she could handle it. They never believed that scolding their only daughter was _normal_. They never realized of how trivial the matter was to their daughter's eyes. They _were _exaggerating.

But she never complained or thought about it much. It was no one's fault. It was only the fault of her sensitiveness, her emotional struggle. Everything was messed up because she thought too deeply about everything, at the same time not caring about it in the slightest bit. She'd never admit it was her fault, so it was no one's.

Choking her little brother almost to death was the only think she'd admit her fault.

* * *

If every people's eyes were directed to her solely, then she never noticed it, like nothing caught her attention when she first saw him. She wasn't aware of anything. Be it the confused stares those people gave her, the strange atmosphere that surrounded the air since she appeared, or even the horror in his face. She was blind, more like she didn't care.

Only a gasp managed to escape his lips. Yes, he was horrified, but neither annoyance nor shock was in the mixture. He expected it. He knew it. Just, his mental wasn't particularly ready yet. It had been a while, and the moment she saw him was to jump on him so vigorously. He wasn't ready, yet.

If she ever cared about one thing that time was the face he made. She should be amused, really. His face was priceless, but she knew perfectly. She had definitely startled him so bad that he began to freeze. Was her appearance that appalling, or he had never anticipated it in the first place?

Then again, she had no right to be upset. But he was her little brother, what do you expect?

He was still frozen the moment she released her hold. He was petrified, but not as horrified as before. He had caught of the current situation, and readied his heart. A simple reunion with one's sister wasn't supposed to make your blood ran cold. But it did. He was ready, but he never will. That, he knew.

She was aware of his mental conflict, but acting oblivious was always an option.

* * *

It took several moments for everybody present to process all the things they had witnessed. Well, everyone thought that a sibling of their little freshman would be a carbon copy of him, but that proved to be wrong. The female they saw was one with lustrous auburn hair and porcelain white skin. Though, the eyes never lied; she had the same golden pair that shimmered under the dusky sky. Even their names were similar.

Echizen Ryoma and Echizen _Rio._

* * *

A/N: trying to express the mental conflict between the siblings. I could never find a suitable name for a female Echizen. Even _Rio _didn't click well with me, but I dislike Ryoka or Ryoko or Rika more. And yeah, the older brother is Ryoga (not that it's a mystery or anything).


	2. Chapter 2

One thing that drained the life out of her was the presence of the family's Himalayan cat, Karupin. If she weren't so tired that night, she would absolutely run for her life, hiding from the sight of the said cat. She would. Nobody had ever told her that they had a cat. Yes, a creature she detested _most_.

Thank Lord the cat was one with fluffy fur and adorable-looking face, but that didn't change anything. It was still a cat, and she refused to live with one. Though, she couldn't really blame her family. Only her older brother knew about her hatred toward the creature, no one else. It was something she developed during her stay in England, something only close people knew about it. Take Ryoga for example.

Upon hearing the news, her mother was quite lost of what to do. Well, throwing out the cat was _not, _and never an option. Even when she suggested of handing the pet to someone else, her younger brother blatantly disagreed with the idea. It wasn't fair for the cat, he said. It wasn't, she was aware of it. But, there were so many buts she could utter.

There were no _fair _ways they could come up with, even when she had _lots _of ideas in mind. One of them was to lock the cat in a room or something. It was fair. It wasn't like the cat will go strolling around the neighborhood; it was basically locked up in the house, so was there any difference? Well, everyone, specifically her brother said it was still unfair. It was animal torture. Surely, they had never seen what animal torture was like.

They settled on not doing anything toward the cat. Instead, they _forced _her to learn loving the cat. Had they never heard of the term phobia? It might not make her have a difficulty in breathing, but it was still bad. Bad enough that seeing its face terrorized her.

Yeah, thank God it looked like a doll. It was just a doll, she convinced herself.

* * *

On that Monday afternoon, she dragged her brother right away after he came home, still wearing his school uniform, to Shibuya once again. She was still mesmerized by the view a place could actually proffered. Though, her little trip the previous day wasn't as exciting as she had currently. The friends her brother was with the other day had interrupted her little reunion and astonishment. Or _she _was the one who actually interrupted them. Nevertheless, she wasn't amused by it.

One thing she noted from their meeting was the _unique_ personalities they all had, if she were to put it politely. At one side, the one who was standing in front of her was quite as a stone, and in the other side, those were people who could just _not _shut up. One was smiling creepily even though there wasn't anything to be smiled at, and the other one was muttering things she didn't understand. They were strange, in every negative way.

Though, it was amusing, and the stone person was _a little _attractive. That, she did not deny.

Another interruption, _any _kind of it wasn't something she need at that moment. Be it a harsh bump or a coincidental meeting of her brother's acquaintance. Unfortunately for her, all they talked about was tennis, tennis, and tennis, and how the person would certainly beat her brother the next time they play together. Surely, being beaten in tennis was better than being beaten by her. Literally beaten, as she had enough witnessing their stupid glaring contest.

Well, self-restraint had always been an essential thing in having a peaceful life. In keeping your self-restraint, you might want to stay away from your subject of irritation. Because really, keeping your self-restraint was indeed quite hard, even if you were already an expert of it. That being said, she slowly faded away into the bustling horde of the night. Keeping your self-restraint was important, after all.

It was stupid of him to not realize it until she had really disappeared. Why of course, he panicked. She had no idea where she was (she only knew it was Shibuya) and she didn't have any number he could contact. The main purpose of the trip was supposedly to get her a new number, not strolling around aimlessly like what they had been doing until recently, and she just had to disappear before that. If she was lost, it wasn't his fault. Even if he convinced himself that, the guilt would never disperse. It was just like when his cat disappeared. It wasn't his fault, really.

On the other hand, she, well, she was completing her own goal of the trip: adoring the fantastic sight before her. She liked it. Not only the magnificence of the place, she liked how everyone was so busy of himself or herself. She like how she was walking in a crowd of strangers. She liked how she was in a foreign place and no one knew her.

Foreign place she did not know.

"…Where am I again?"

* * *

It took no time for him to bid his (lame) farewell to the guy before him. He was somehow convinced that his sister wouldn't be far away yet, and searching for her as soon as possible was the only option left. Besides atoning his carelessness for not paying attention to his sister (even though he had told himself again and again that it didn't matter since she too never bothered to pay any attention to him in the past), he sure didn't want his mother or father to scold him for getting his sister lost. It wasn't his fault, he said again.

He felt weird for worrying her, even though it wasn't. He knew that worrying your own sister was _normal_, yet he still felt strange. He had always felt like that when it came to his sister. Every kind feeling he had for her was just strange. It was odd for him to worry about her, despite everything she had done, because he cared. He deeply cared about the things she had and hadn't done as a sister. He really cared. It hurt him. That was the reason why he always felt weird.

After all, she was his sister. He loved her, even if he didn't know how to convey his feelings properly, even if the other person thought otherwise.

So, when the least person he expected to called him, he was confused. After what the other person told him, he felt somewhat betrayed. Why, of all people, did she run into _him?_ And how the hell did everything come into what it was currently?

* * *

The girl eyed her divine savior hopingly as he dialed the number of his little brother's cellphone. Somehow or another, God had sent her a knight in shining armor, or phone to be precise, to save her. He was none other than the man she met the other day in the airport, Yukimura Seiichi with his ever-lovely blue hair. To her very surprise, he and the friend he was with, a man with a real stern appearance, Sanada Genichirou, knew her little brother, through tennis. Everything was connected through tennis. Even the conversation that led her knowing about their acquaintance with her younger brother was through tennis, though it started with asking each other about school and clubs. But it still ended up with tennis. It was scary how her life was always related to tennis, she mused.

Her second meeting started with a light bump. Both of them instantly recognized each other. It was easy for her, since the man was beautiful and all. Maybe, she was quite a looker herself if the man managed to identify her right away. Somehow or another, they ended up walking together to no exact destination. Along their walk together, they conversed about things regarding the little details about their life. Yukimura initiated the conversation first, asking what school she was in. She told him she had just arrived in Japan and would attend school some days later in Seigaku. Well, the conversation evolved itself that resulted in the small things she knew about him and his tennis club, along with his brother's also, that they were rival schools and Seigaku defeated his school in the Regionals, much to his devastation. He claimed to be the captain of his tennis team that had led them in the past to their glory, and will too this year, along with his friends. He also said that he didn't join his team on their journey toward Nationals so far since he had been suffering this disease that prevented him playing, though he was okay now.

After quite sometimes walking and talking together, they found one of the friends he had been talking about. They were separated in the crowd, so it was quite a miracle that they managed to find each other again. The man, she thought, seemed quite familiar. She had seen him somewhere before, but couldn't recall when and where. It wasn't after he told her that he actually knew her also that it hit her. He was the person she bumped before; the acquaintance of her brother that made her strode away, the one who had been glaring with his brother. And you called that a coincidence? Most definitely not.

When Sanada told them, specifically to her, that her brother (though they hadn't known yet, she only claimed to know Ryoma) had gone panic and went away immediately after realizing her disappearance, she explained them about the situation she was currently in, up to the very detail concerning her lack of communication device to contact her family. She didn't tell them the reason why she was separated with her brother, though. Well, the very reason was the man in front of her, so of course she couldn't rant about it.

Seeing the troubled face she made, the blue haired man like the angel he had always been offered her a helping hand. By some means, he knew the phone number of her brother, though she'd never know why. Did members of opposite teams supposed to have each other's phone number? Well, it might be a friendly rivalry, she thought. Though his face said otherwise when he talked about their loss in the Regionals. He looked like he was ready to kill someone, really.

Unfortunately for her, as much as she promised to kill her brother afterward, he hung up right away upon hearing the Yukimura Seiichi was with her, lost in the giant crowd. Nobody was sure as to why in the world he seemed to be so annoyed and ended the call immediately. Not even herself. The only thought that could cross her mind was the fact that he was fed up with her. But really, because of such trivial matters? Such a damn brat he was. She was serious when she said she could kill the cat; it certainly would bring a great deal of pain and grief to him. Well, she could always throw the cat on some random river. She admitted that it was cruel of her, but there seemed to be no problem about it, she thought.

Yukimura being the hero again, suggested another way to help her. It brought a quite amount of glares and grunts on the friend's part, but she accepted the offer gratefully. As to why he knew the address of her home, she would never know. Well, he knew her brother's phone number, so why not his address?

She still thought it wasn't a friendly rivalry though. Not him with his murderous glare.

* * *

The day ended with two extra additions in her phone's contact book. It was awkward for her when she asked the two men to accompany her finding her phone a Japanese number. She had explained about her situation, that she was someone from overseas, and her phone was practically useless with no number. Well, they agreed, which was expected. She thought that the bluenette wouldn't actually refuse a request from someone he was interested in. (Yes, she claimed that Yukimura had taken an interest on her. It was just some curious interest, not more. But still.)

They conversed some little things, which wasn't particularly important. It was after she introduced herself to Sanada that she accidentally revealed her blood-relation status with her younger brother. She didn't say her last name when she introduced herself to Yukimura, nor did he ask anything concerning the matter. It was careless of her to mention her last name to Sanada, but it didn't really bring any harm, so she didn't bother about it much. Well, they both asked her some questions to confirm her relation with Ryoma. She didn't lie about it or put some excuses. She only told the truth, that she was her older sister. She noticed a slight frown Yukimura made, probably because she didn't tell him about it first hand. Again, it wasn't anything big, but he might feel hurt for some sort of reason? Anyway, she apologized to Yukimura for not mentioning it earlier, saying that she didn't really like someone from her family to be mixed up in her personal affair. Meeting them was a personal affair. Her little brother had nothing to do it. Them knowing Ryoma was only a coincidence. In the end, she made an excuse, no?

At least, they were worth to make her say those excuses. She hated excuses. She _loathed _it.

* * *

What she had planned to do that morning was to choke him to death with a glass cup, painting his throat red. But never mind that. Compared to her current predicament, murdering her little brother could wait. What she saw was a _hideous _green sailor uniform with an equally _gruesome _pink ribbon lying on her bed. She only left her room for a little while to get some snacks, and then she saw _that_ in her sacred room. It was a uniform, and she was sure it wasn't some random uniform. It was her uniform, her _fucking _school uniform. It was the uniform she would wear _everyday _except for Sunday.

Seigaku could be awesome and kicking in the sports department, but surely not in the taste section. Horrifying, she would say. And, did most school forbid students to customize their uniform? Yeah, and it sucked.

Almost immediately, she opened her laptop she had brought from England and checked Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku's website, the school of her new acquaintances. What she saw was really unfair. Rikkai had the most normal uniform she could ever wished for. It really made her wonder how a _slightly _(actually, a lot) different green could make such a difference. The whole problem wasn't the design of her school uniform, really. Rikkai had blazers, and it was cool. But, sailor was cute. The damn green and the hideous pink ribbon were the problems, nothing more. Well, there was always a hoodie that could cover half of the ugliness, but still. She couldn't hide the enormous ribbon.

* * *

Like what had been said before, she wasn't really an outside person who did nothing but sport. Not the current her, at least. So, she filled those free times she didn't have before with a little music. If there was anything she was passionate about, it was her saxophone. While it was true that she liked jazz, her preference wasn't really limited to only that. She didn't really have any preference. As long as the tune clicked, then she liked it, no matter what kind of music it was.

She used to take a lesson back in England, which probably explained why she was very skillful in handling her instrument, beside the fact that she used to practice everyday. When she thought about it, she hadn't touched, or even bothered to look at the sax. It was lying on the floor in its case.

Well, she had nothing to do.

* * *

Ryoma knew nothing about her. Yes she was his one and only sister, but what else did he know? He didn't even know the fact that his sister could produce such lovely sound with what he presumed a saxophone. Since when did she ever take the instrument? His sister had really become more and more distant. Here he thought he could mend the already wide distance between them.

It was complicated, he would say. But nothing was complicated. Nothing. His pride just didn't want to admit of his huge sister complex. If there was one person that could get him so emotional, then it was his sister. The little things she did mattered. Everything was significant. He envied her. He worshipped her like a god. But, he would always claim it wasn't that simple.

It was _that_ simple, actually.

He being he would think that he needed to go to a psychologist, that he felt really strange. But he _was_ strange. He was strange for not admitting the simple things.

Like loving his very own sister, for example.

* * *

Nothing much happened the previous day. She whined jokingly at her mother, telling that Ryoma had left her all alone in the crowd of Shibuya. To his defense, he claimed to have left her with some acquaintances of him, so it didn't really matter. A lie. She found the two of them by herself, and he purposely left her even after knowing her situation. Little brat, weren't he? So she expected at least a flick on the forehead like her mother usually did, but she didn't. While it was quite disappointing, her mother cooked her favorite foods in return, so it wasn't half bad. Her mother was a great cook, something that Ryoga inherited.

The previous day did not matter. It was that day that mattered. It was her fateful day. It was the day that determined everything. It was the day that led her to the _fun _life she had been waiting for.

First day of school.

If she screwed up, then she was screwed for good. First impression was essential after all, and she sure did not want to leave an impression of '_the transfer student in green'_. She sure didn't. So, welcome her mighty savior, her gray hoodie. It was still better than the green of Seigaku, she mused.

* * *

The walk with her brother wasn't particularly dreadful as she thought it would be. He was walking in front of her with heavy stomps like she never existed. She didn't mind, actually. She too, was walking behind him, ear plugged with a pair of earphones without minding his presence. He was only there to show her the way to school. He didn't have any obligation to talk to her, nor did she have one. There wasn't any heavy tension around the air. Somehow, it felt right, and at the same time, wrong. Siblings should be friendlier than that, huh?

But they were different; at least that was what she thought. Being nice and loving to her younger brother had always been an option she never actually took, yet they still had certain bonds, be it love or hatred. Either way, there was a strong bond, and it made them special.

She knew they understood each other, cause they have the same contradicting feelings. That hesitation when they wanted to reach out their hands to one another. They felt it, so they understood it.

It was always fun to think they were some kind of special siblings with bond so strong it couldn't simply be broken by a mere ignorance. It was very fun that she didn't realize she was there already.

The gate of her school. The gate of her glittering teenage life.

* * *

A/N: As you have noticed, I have very little dialogues here. Well, working on that in the upcoming chapters. I suck at dialogues, by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Tezuka thought, she seemed calmer than before. She was more refined without that jumpy attitude she had shown at first. She had that aura of serenity that really soothed you, made you feel at peace. He liked his new seatmate.

It was true, really. The seat beside him had always been empty. No one dared to take the seat. Well, who would? Wouldn't anyone be intimidated with that aura of ideality he gave? Even those girls who had been stealing glances didn't dare. No one dared. He himself didn't mind it. A class was a place to study, not to chatter after all.

But a seatmate like her was not a problem. She wasn't actually a quiet person. That, he knew. But she was quiet at times, even if she could be chatty if needed. Her very actions had base. None of them were useless, and Tezuka appreciated it.

So, he liked his new seatmate.

* * *

Ryoma had led her to the faculty office. The teacher had led her to her assigned class. The moment the teacher let her step into the class, she was exhilarated. She, being the transfer student at a peculiar time, had to give a good impression. First impression was crucial. It would always be.

She entered the class with haughty steps that showed authority, not trying to be smug. What she wanted to convey was the strength she had, that no one could step on her. First impression was important; keeping the bullies away was also important. She didn't want to be the bullied transfer student. It'd be very pathetic.

But all of the haughtiness was crumbled right away with that sweet smile of her, that soothing smile of her. She appeared composed and refined, at the same time gleeful. She could be classified as a pretty woman, but not so pretty that she could be compared with those models. So, her smile and attitude were her deadly weapons, and it did the trick.

"My name is Echizen Rio. Pleased to meet you all."

Murmurs were in the air right after her brief introduction finished. It mostly consisted of her last name, something like, "Is she related to _that _Echizen?"

Figure as much.

That was one of her uneasiness, coming to the same school as her brother. While she didn't mind it that much, it still irked her quiet a bit that she wasn't recognized as herself. Well, she better make an effort on that one.

"Is there anything more you want to share, Echizen-san?" asked the teacher with a bored face. She noticed this, and shook her head. Well, she didn't have anything more to share. What kind of things to share in a class introduction anyway?

"You may sit there," the teacher pointed at one of the empty desk in the third row beside some familiar person, "if you have any question, you may ask him."

She nodded slightly and hushed steadily toward her seat. It wasn't until she had a direct eye contact that she remembered him. It was he, the stone person who she admitted as a rather attractive one. He was one of her brother's friends she met the other day.

"Tezuka-san, is it?"

"Yes,"

She smiled when her new seatmate showed a flicker of recognition. At least, she wouldn't be left as a pitiful person who was not memorable enough to be remembered, "Please take care of me from now on."

"Likewise, Echizen-san."

Another set of murmurs filled the class again. Most of them were questioning the relationship between the two of them, a minority cursed her somehow or another, for being a bitch. That, she would never understand why. The answer lied on Tezuka's status in the school, so she didn't question much.

Popular guy. Typical.

* * *

"So, you're the captain of the school's tennis team?" she asked. The teacher was out. Toilet, she supposed. She wasn't going to let the chance slip. Even if she didn't like her brothers to meddle in her affair, she personally liked it. Knowing more about the captain of her younger brother's tennis team was one of the many examples.

"Yes," he answered stoically, which reminded her of one of her acquaintance very much. Then he looked at her with a glint of puzzlement in his eyes, "did your brother tell you?"

"No, not him," she answered, and continued when her seatmate gave another questioning look, "it was my acquaintances, some guys from Rikkai. I think you might know them."

"Rikkai Dai Fuzoku?"

"Yeah, Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou. Familiar?"

"Yes…" he unsurely answered while giving her another set of perplexed look, like he was wondering how in the world did she knew the two of them, wondering how the earth could be so small.

She, noticing his bewilderment gave a slight shrug, "I met them by chance the other day. And I know what you're thinking, really."

The earth was indeed small.

* * *

Many came showering her with questions and greetings when the bell of break rang. There was one particular person who showered her with the latest _news _of the school. One of them was the reason why some females were glaring at her with utter hatred and jealousy, which she already figured beforehand. Many expressed their envy of her current seat, some gave her a sympathetic smile.

He was intimidating, after all.

But she did not mind it. He had not shown any kind of hostility. The typical cold popular guy like him would always harbor some sort of dislike toward females, but not him. Not yet, at least.

She had been watching too many dramas, really.

Well, a few minutes later, she being the kind of person who was easily bored, was bored already. The conversation didn't evolve to be an interesting one. They only chattered about things she didn't understand, like this guy was seen flirting with this chick, which she had no idea who. So, she wasn't entertained enough, and off she went.

"Toilet," she excused herself with a smile that left no room for argument, even if she left with her iPod in hand and cellphone in the other.

So, what better place to seclude yourself alone than the toilet? Rooftop. Toilet was never a choice. She never intended to go to the toilet. She hated the toilet. It smelled and cramped. Toilet was the place to pee and _some _other stuff like that, no more.

Then rooftop it was.

* * *

Staying inside wasn't an option. A waste, they said. The sun shone brightly and the wind breezed gently, so of course staying inside would be a waste. In that kind of perfect weather, enjoying it would be the only rational choice, at least to the tennis regulars. Thus, they came to an agreement to eat on the rooftop.

The tennis regulars of Seishun Gakuen didn't always eat together. They did, occasionally. That day was one of the occasional times they spent their break together. In addition to the great weather, there was no person seen occupying the rooftop, so of course they were feeling very lucky. What could be better than a great weather and a rooftop all for themselves?

But it was naïve for them to thought so. There was one resident of the rooftop they hadn't noticed, not until a shriek of laughter echoed in the air. Then came another set of hysterical laughter, and another one, all belonged to one same person.

Frightening, actually. More so on a certain freshman, as he knew the person who owned that laugh. And embarrassing.

It was none other than his older sister, laughing animatedly with her cellphone in hand and earphones plugged in her ears.

Oh, since when did her phone work?

* * *

She had intended to go to the rooftop to be alone, but being alone was lonely. After all, she was alone with no accompany, of course it would be lonely. And it was boring, more boring than what she had thought at first. All in all, she was bored and lonely with nothing to do.

So, what would be the best thing to do?

Contact the only two people she knew in Japan beside her family! Well, she'd never thought it could get _that _interesting, though.

Interesting enough to attract the attention of people by her laughter only.

Apparently, those two Rikkai people could be _very _amusing, in their own way.

But really, someone just had to ruin her train of laughter. It was her little brother with an annoyed face. Why, she should be the one who was annoyed, not him. However, she was too ecstatic for someone to ruin her good mood.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here laughing like some madman?" he asked sharply, yet there was a hint of confusion in his tone.

"Not really your business you know," she answered, averting her gaze back to her cellphone. When her brother didn't back off and stared at her instead, she stared him back with a look that questioned his doing, "well?"

Her brother sighed and backed off at last after several seconds of useless staring. He then pointed his index finger toward the crowd on the other side, "Let's go there."

"And why should I comply…?"

"Your lunch box is there. You left it and I brought it."

* * *

Let's say that her lunch break ended up blissfully without any disturbance. It was peaceful. Everyone was being nice, even her new seatmate which was also in the group. Being a sibling of their little freshman had its own advantages, though it quite irked her how everyone was very buddy-buddy with her brother.

She hated competition, actually. She was quite possessive of her family, even though, again, she didn't show it that much. So, it annoyed her somehow that in her long absence, her little brother had got some amazing pals of his own. She felt left out.

Besides that negative feeling of her, everything passed smoothly. She didn't show any kind of hostility despite her so called jealousy, nor did anyone notice any of that, except when her cellphone rang and she answered it with a burst of laughter, excused herself and fled away.

That was random, even the regulars stared in confusion. Well, they didn't know that she also got a buddy of her own. Ryoma didn't know it, and he was dead curious.

Being a busybody was in the blood of the Echizens, after all.

* * *

No one was in the class when she came back. She didn't bother to read the schedule beforehand, so she didn't know that music was after the break, which explained why everybody was gone as she was a bit late. Thereby, she thanked that guy who was running franticly into the class. Late also, she supposed.

"Excuse me, where's the others?"

The guy looked at her as he walked toward his seat to get something from his desk, "Oh, you're the new student. It's music. They're in the music room."

"Are you going there also?" she asked, heading toward her own desk to take her pen and things she might need for the music class.

"Yeah, wanna go together?"

"Sure,"

"I'm Miura by the way. Miura Jun."

"Echizen Rio."

* * *

"So, are you that Super Freshman's sister or something?"

"Are you referring to Ryoma?"

He simply nodded as they strode down the hall toward the music room. Her newly acquired friend led her there. She hadn't familiarized herself with the school; she only knew her class, the faculty office, and the rooftop, "Yeah. What a name he has gained."

"Well, he beat some of the regulars of the tennis team easily. Not _that _easily, but yeah, he beat them. So, he's sort of famous you know."

"Well done. As you'd expect from my brother." She smirked jokingly. She wasn't actually as proud as she claimed to be. There was a hint of proudness, but just not that much.

"Are you as super as him?"

"In tennis?" she eyed him carefully. When he nodded, she only shrugged slightly, "nah, not tennis."

"I thought that your family would be some super tennis prodigies or something."

She smiled bitterly in response, "Only the _guys_, I guess."

He seemed to notice the bitterness she emphasized in that one word and changed the subject immediately, much to her pleasure, "So, do you play any instrument?"

"Music instrument? I do, actually," with one look, he told her to continue and she complied, "saxophone."

"Classy."

"Isn't it?" she laughed slightly, pleased that he somehow complimented her on her choice of instrument, "how about you?"

"Piano."

"Sexy," Miura chuckled at her statement. Well, it was a bit awkward for a female to call him sexy, even though it was true, he thought.

"Uh, don't get me wrong. Don't you know that girls think men who play the piano are sexy? Well, that's what I read in the magazine, though."

"Then, I'm honored."

* * *

They were late, as what had been stated before. The teacher let her off the hook since she claimed to have gotten a little lost along the way. As for Miura, well, let's just say that he put her as an excuse, so the teacher also excused him.

Right after they took their respective seats, the teacher told the class to group themselves together, each consisting of three members. They were clueless of what to do, but Miura shrugged it off and took off in search for his own group.

Must be nice to have _friends_.

"Come," he said in a low voice, his angelic voice, the voice of a savior, _her _savior. His voice was nice, but not that angelic, actually. His intention was.

"Me?" she asked skittishly.

"Yeah you. Come."

And off she went with him leading her, _again_.

He led her to one serious looking girl with short light brown hair whose name was Hisamoto Akane, as she introduced herself. Even though she looked especially stern and stoic, well she was, but she was actually less uptight than she seemed to be, and fun also, in her very own sturdy way that is.

That was the story of how one particular transfer student passed her first day of school. And, did I tell you that she had a chemistry pop quiz later? Well, she had.

* * *

A/N: shorter than usual, but okay I guess. I think that the usual length is too long anyway. Is it? And uh, I still don't have any particular pair in mind, I really don't. Not even Yukimura or Tezuka that seemed to give the vibe of a romantic interest. Well, any suggestion? 


End file.
